<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basorexia by katburys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364870">Basorexia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katburys/pseuds/katburys'>katburys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roblox (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depictions of Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Just kinda winging it, M/M, Rachfall, Sad but it gets better, Self-Hatred, Slachvitiated, all my rachy stans will cry, depictions of suicide, i use alpha/slash nightfall, i’ll add tags as it goes, slasher rachjumper is slach, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katburys/pseuds/katburys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basorexia (n)<br/>the overwhelming desire to kiss</p><p>aka Rachfall au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heroic Rachjumper/Nightfall (Before The Dawn), Slasher Rachjumper/Night Vitiated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New series!! This one I’m going to keep up w/ nd I’m going to be updating frequently. Might not be very long but it’s something to practice my writing skills on. It’s mainly just going to be Rach struggling through life while also keeping a special secret. Hope you guys enjoy&lt;3</p><p>Also my main motivation for this is all the people who hate this stuff. It keeps me going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It all begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boring. Everything was boring. The past few months Rach felt empty. Sick and tired of the same old games, over and over. He wanted excitement, something that he felt rarely these days.</p><p>Maybe he should have done things differently those months ago, maybe he’d still be able to share that joy and excitement with his now ex-friends. Ever since then nothing felt worth it.</p><p>Rach felt alone all the time. He rarely went to gatherings and when he did not many people made a move to talk to him.</p><p>He hated sounding like a depressed teenage girl, but he was sad.</p><p>Although that was all about to change.</p><p>Rach did the objects on auto-pilot, thinking back to the good old days, something he’s been doing a lot this past week.</p><p>He nearly fell over backwards when Project jumped down in front of him, scaring the living shit out of him.</p><p>“Sup Rach. Did I scare you?” Project giggled, Rach giving him an annoyed look.</p><p>“You mind normally running at me next time?” Rach shook his head.</p><p>“Sassy are we?” Project questioned, Rach using his singularity on him.</p><p>“I’m not in the best mood.” Rach sighed, playing with the gas can he had scavenged.</p><p>“You’ve not been in the best mood all month. Look, there’s a gathering in Murkwood tonight, I’ll introduce you to someone. You need to get back out there, man.” Project offered.</p><p>“Fine, it’s not like I have anything else to do.” Rach agreed.</p><p>“I heard Nightfall might show up.” Project smirked.</p><p>“Doubt it. Barely ever see the guy, I think he had purple hair or something.” Rach informed, half uninterested.</p><p>“C’mon bro, everyone wants to see him. I only see him on weekends, very cool guy-“</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be killing me?” Which Rach would rather have him do than talk to him anymore.</p><p>“I’m not the slasher.” Project informed, Rach giving him a cold glare.</p><p>“What if someone saw you? You can’t just do whatever you want- you know what- just get lost and stop annoying me.” Rach snapped, walking away.</p><p>He wished he could get along with Project. He was a nice guy, but they were just too different.</p><p> </p><p>The round ended, that being Rach’s last round for the day. He decided to get ready for the gathering.</p><p>He changed his shirt into a hoodie and brushed his hair. He didn’t bother doing anything fancy. He thought hard about what Project had said. Was he implying Rach should get into a relationship?</p><p>He always admired Slach and Vitiated’s relationship. They were so different yet so alike. They had their worries but they were perfect together. Rach couldn’t think of anyone for him though. He knew he was bisexual, so there were options, but he couldn’t really see himself with anyone. Not yet, at least.</p><p>By the time he showed up everyone was already there. He walked in with his hands in his pockets, observing everything around him.</p><p>Slach and Vitiated were Rach’s really only friends, so he figured he’d talk to them. Even though they were always together, they always made time to talk to other people.</p><p>Rach said hello, and they started up a conversation. Project soon joined in, his horrible jokes adding into the mood.</p><p>It was all going alright until Arachne made her way over. She was the one everyone got along with except Rach. They had their history. Rach wasted no time rolling his eyes and walking outside.</p><p>He sat on the chair outside, looking around.</p><p>He paused.</p><p>His eyes met deep purple eyes. It was difficult to see him at first in the dark, bright purple glowing hair and those eyes. That was all he saw at first before he stepped closer.</p><p>Long purple hair, dressed in all black, walking towards him slowly, that had to be Nightfall.</p><p>Rach didn’t know why he was staring or how long he’d been staring. He was much taller and clearly stronger than him, and damn he was hot. Rach forced himself to look away as he got closer.</p><p>“This the right place?” Nightfall spoke in a deep, menacing voice, yet normal at the same time.</p><p>“Wait- You’re Nightfall?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 kudo = 1 cookie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get a little more interesting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the right place then.” Nightfall replied, turning his attention towards the loud and busy house.</p><p>“You are Nightfall then?” Rach asked again, even though he knew the answer.</p><p>Nightfall glanced at Rach and smirked, before walking inside. That was all the answer Rach needed. He was now... interested. The rumors about Nightfall weren’t much to him until now. One look at Nightfall and Rach was left wanting more. God he has to get his priorities together. Gathering now, ask questions later.</p><p>Rach walked back in a few minutes later, making his way over to Slach and Vitiated. To his luck, Nightfall was standing next to Project across from them, sipping from a can of soda. Or at least he hoped it was soda.</p><p>“Welcome back Rach.” Vitiated greeted, Rach smiling at him.</p><p>“Thanks.” Rach nodded.</p><p>“So, you’re the one I’ve heard Slach talk about?” Nightfall looked Rach up and down.</p><p>“Probably.” Was all Rach could say, not able to fully make eye contact with him.</p><p>“He talked some mad shit about you in the past.” Nightfall continued, Rach looking at Slach.</p><p>“Uh- You mean a month ago? We’ve made up since then-“ Slach tried to defend himself.</p><p>“About how you were weak, emotional, sore loser, too much of a hero.” Nightfall informed, Rach’s happy expression dropping.</p><p>“Rach- this was like- a month ago...” Slach shrugged.</p><p>“I... I’ll just go. Have a nice fucking time.” Rach spit bitterly before leaving, not bothering to turn around.</p><p>“Wait Rach- I’m sorry... Nightfall does this-“ Slach ran out to apologize.</p><p>“So last month when I thought you and Vitiated were on my side you weren’t? Nice to know.” Rach looked at him with hurt in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I should have told you. I never meant what I said.” Slach explained, hoping Rach would understand.</p><p>“I’m going home. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Rach sighed.</p><p>He walked to Nightfall Town, trying to clear his head. When he got to the house he was staying at, he went straight to bed.</p><p>Staring up at his ceiling, he sighed. Why can’t so simple as a gathering go right? He was just tired.</p><p>He let darkness take him, falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Rach sighed as he finished the 6th generator. He couldn’t shake what had happened last night. At least he could escape this round-</p><p>Rach spun around when he heard someone behind him, pausing when he saw who it was.</p><p>“Hey, can we talk a second?” Nightfall stood in front of Rach, seeming oddly calm.</p><p>“Make it fast, I gotta escape before 6am.” Rach replied, crossing his arms. He was still pissed, although mainly at Slach.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize. I’ve had a grudge on Slach for a while now and I was thinking of ways to get back on him, I shouldn’t have involved you.” Nightfall spoke in a slightly softer tone, surprising Rach.</p><p>“O-Oh. Well, I-I guess it’s okay.” Was all Rach could say. Nightfall looked stunning, the moon light reflecting in his deep purple eyes and lighting up his features. He was much taller than Rach, and definitely more fit.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll let you escape now.” Nightfall turned to leave before Rach stopped him.</p><p>“W-Wait!” Rach spoke up, Nightfall stopping, “Do you believe all those things Slach said about me?”</p><p>“Can’t believe something if there’s no proof that it’s true.” Nightfall replied, before running off.</p><p>Rach smiled as he watched him run away, satisfied with their little talk. He ran to the nearest exit and escaped with half the of survivors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 kudo = 1 cookie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adding some dark themes to this. I now present: sad Rachy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed. Rach hadn’t seen or heard from Nightfall since. He had gone back to his normal pattern of talking to Slach and Vitiated in the small amount of free time he had when they weren’t off somewhere together. He tried to make conversation with some of the others but it just didn’t work out. Rach was very shy in reality and couldn’t keep a good conversation, unless it was about a topic he enjoyed or something he took interest in.</p><p>He may or may not have stayed up until 2am crying over how much he fucking hated his life one night, but he tried not to remember that. Focusing on the present, he looked down at the pit of darkness below him. Myre was mostly abandoned, no one ever went there outside of the rounds. The humid air bothered almost everyone and it was rather dull.</p><p>Rach knew if he jumped he’d just wake up and respawn an hour or two later, no point in trying. He’d already tried to off himself at least fives times, all of which just leaded to either respawning or plague having to heal him.</p><p>He knew Slach worried about him, and Vitiated, who worried about everyone. He stopped caring after a while, convincing himself they didn’t really care. He wished he had just one person to make life seem worth living. Just one person who’d give him the same love back. Just one person to call home.</p><p>But he’d soon realize what he was looking for was right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>After a while he dried his tears that he didn’t know had been falling and headed back to the exit. Right before he reached his one way back to Murkwood he heard something behind him, turning around and freezing.</p><p>“Hey Hero.” Nightfall greeted, Rach too shocked to appear as upset as he was.</p><p>“Oh- h-hey...” Rach looked down once he realized he was staring.</p><p>“Didn’t expect to see you out here at this time of night.” Nightfall looked him up and down, automatically sensing Rach wasn’t in the best mood.</p><p>“I didn’t expect to see you either.” Rach replied, fidgeting with his hoodie sleeves nervously.</p><p>Nightfall hadn’t expected to see Rach here, let alone find him here clearly upset. He decided to take a different approach.</p><p>“You don’t seem to be in the best mood either, are you?” Nightfall asked in a calm, relaxed voice. Very unlike him.</p><p>Rach took a deep breath before responding.</p><p>“It hasn’t really been the best day for me. I won’t bother you with that though.” Rach sighed, taking note of how calm Nightfall was.</p><p>“Hasn’t been the best day for me either.” Nightfall replied, stepping a little closer.</p><p>“Are.. you okay?” Rach asked, instantly regretting it. He had no idea how Nightfall would react to that.</p><p>Nightfall paused before replying, “I should be asking you the same thing.”</p><p>“It’s no big deal, I’ve just been depressed lately. I don’t really have many friends and such, and it’s getting to be too much to handle. Between everyone hating me and thinking I’m weak, it’s just been hard. I’ll shut up now..” Rach explained, Nightfall nodding.</p><p>“That’s tough. You don’t seem like the type of guy to deserve that shit.” Nightfall sighed, Rach nodding and looking at his feet.</p><p>“I get that a lot, but I feel like I do.” Rach stated, glancing up at Nightfall who now looked.. sad?</p><p>“Why is that? I don’t think a few rumors is worth hating yourself over.” Nightfall tried to reason.</p><p>“It’s.. not that simple. I won’t continue, I’m not going to sound anymore pathetic then I already do.” Rach clenched his fists.</p><p>“Alright.. you need a teleport home?” Nightfall asked, Rach paused before nodding.</p><p>“I’m staying at Nightfall Town, if that’s possible.” Rach informed, Nightfall chuckling.</p><p>“Anything’s possible when I’m around.” Nightfall winked before wrapping an arm around Rach’s waist.</p><p>Within seconds they were teleported to the desired location.</p><p>“Th-Thanks.” Rach stuttered, Nightfall looking at him a moment before letting go and stepping away.</p><p>“You’re welcome Hero.” Nightfall replied, Rach once again mesmerized by his deep, glowing, purple eyes.</p><p>“I’ll see you around?” Rach awkwardly smiled.</p><p>“Text me.” Nightfall waved before teleporting out.</p><p>Text him?</p><p>Rach reached into his pocket for his phone and took out a slip of paper with it.</p><p>Sure enough, there was a phone number written in surprisingly neat handwriting. He would do that in the morning.</p><p>For now, he’d get some rest.</p><p>Rach went inside, not bothering to check the house, since no one even stayed in Nightfall Town besides him. He grabbed a small snack and water before heading upstairs to his room.</p><p>He got undressed and slipped into bed. This was the one thing he enjoyed about his days. Getting to fall asleep in a warm, comfortable bed. Everywhere else he had stayed hadn’t been as nice as this. He relaxed, not bothering to check his phone and promised himself he’d do it in the morning.</p><p>He’d regret that.</p><p>He fell asleep to the sound of rain starting to fall, drifting into another night of nightmares.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 kudo = 1 cookie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>protect rachy at all costs uwu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rach woke up. He couldn’t fall back to sleep, not after those nightmares. 4 hours of sleep was good enough. Rach got dressed and headed out to Murkwood. He didn’t bother to eat what he called breakfast. He hadn’t been eating a lot lately either.</p>
<p>He pulled out his phone, scrolling through missed texts. He paused dead in his tracks when he read Vitiated’s texts from last night.</p>
<p>“Don’t go back to Murkwood, they’re after you.” Rach whispered. Shit.</p>
<p>Rach put his phone away and quickly started walking back.</p>
<p>“Nowhere to run, Hero.”</p>
<p>Rach turned around to face Vampire, Scarecrow, and Zombie.</p>
<p>“I don’t have time for this. Just get this over with..” Rach sighed, trying not to show fear.</p>
<p>These guys had been harassing him a lot lately, taking any chance they could to either beat the shit out of him or embarrass him. He couldn’t fight back against all of them, let alone defend himself. He just let it happen at this point, he believed he deserved it anyway.</p>
<p>“I’m feeling a bit generous today, so I’ll let you swing first.” Vampire offered, walking up to Rach and stopping in front of him.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to fight any of you scumbags.” Rach glared.</p>
<p>“I’m giving you the option to hit me, how cruel of you to turn down-“</p>
<p>Rach punched him in the mouth, Vampire stumbling back.</p>
<p>“That was pathetic.” Vampire laughed, spitting out blood.</p>
<p>Then, they beat him up.</p>
<p>Rach laid in the grass of Murkwood for a while, staring up as the sun started to rise. He had stopped crying when this happened, he had gotten used to it.</p>
<p>Eventually he got up and headed inside the Murkwood house. No one appeared to be there. He laid down on the couch and opened up his other missed texts. He then remembered the number Nightfall had given him.</p>
<p>He texted a simple ‘Hey it’s Rach’, not expecting anything back.</p>
<p>Five minutes later he got a text back.</p>
<p>He read it twice to make sure it was real.</p>
<p>‘Hey Hero, didn’t expect you to text’</p>
<p>Rach smiled, starting up a conversation.</p>
<p>He had almost forgotten to heal himself, which he started to do while talking to the one and only Nightfall.</p>
<p>Rach enjoyed talking with Nightfall. He could keep a conversation with him, so that was something.</p>
<p>After a while Nightfall popped the question,</p>
<p>‘Do you wanna hangout?’</p>
<p>Rach paused. He was completely healed by now but still felt drained from all the energy it took. That and emotionally drained.</p>
<p>Maybe this could help.</p>
<p>He told him yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Revenant seemed rather calm today. It was rather popular, yet no one was there. Rach waited by the tents where Nightfall had told him to meet him.</p>
<p>Five minutes had passed, no Nightfall.</p>
<p>Rach sighed, hoping it wasn’t a set-up.</p>
<p>“Well.. look who it is. Didn’t have enough today huh?” Vampire approached with his friends, looking Rach up and down.</p>
<p>“Wh- He sent you guys here?” Rach whispered, looking down. He should have known.</p>
<p>“Shame you healed yourself, you look more pathetic when you’re bleeding out on the ground. What ya’ say boys?” Vampire laughed, the others nodding.</p>
<p>Before Rach knew it he was being pinned against the wall. Rach tried to kick Vampire away, receiving a punch in the face.</p>
<p>“What the fuck is going on here?”</p>
<p>Everyone looked to see Nightfall.</p>
<p>“This isn’t-“ Vampire stepped back, Rach holding his mouth.</p>
<p>Nightfall grabbed Vampire and slammed him into the ground.</p>
<p>“What did I tell you about hurting innocents?” Nightfall growled, the others running off and abandoning Vampire. Such good friends.</p>
<p>“I.. I’m sorry I-I won’t do it again!” Vampire pleaded.</p>
<p>“How long Rach? How long have they been doing this!?” Nightfall asked.</p>
<p>“I.. Around two months.. maybe more.. I-I just stayed silent because it would only get worse if I..” Rach started tearing up, blood flowing out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“You sick fuck..” Nightfall yelled before proceeding to beat the shit out of Vampire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want more? Because I can keep going until you’re a pool of blood &amp; broken bones.” Nightfall glared.</p>
<p>“N..No more.. please-“ Vampire sobbed before Nightfall slammed his head into the wall &amp; knocked him out.</p>
<p>“C’mon Rach, let’s get out of here.” Nightfall sighed, putting an arm around his shoulders and walking away with Rach.</p>
<p>Rach wasn’t scared. In fact, he now felt safer with Nightfall. He didn’t expect things to go this way, but he knew now he was safe.</p>
<p>“Sorry you had to see that.. you okay?” Nightfall asked, making eye contact with Rach.</p>
<p>“I’m okay now, thanks to you.” Rach sighed.</p>
<p>“Wanna go get coffee? Heard they’re open this time of day.” Nightfall suggested, Rach smiling.</p>
<p>“That would be nice.” Rach nodded.</p>
<p>Maybe things weren’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 kudo = 1 cookie</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1 kudo = 1 cookie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>